Thief
Thief :Prerequisite: Character Level: 15 Thieves often have a nasty reputation, but their organization has been in existence for centuries. Their skills have been honed through oppression and persecution, and finally have become recognized as a force for good. Thieves adhere to a strict code, and their "thefts" are often tests of skill and the objects returned to their owner the next day. __TOC__ Thief Stats Overview Thief is a Melee DPS character, who focuses on dealing as much damage as possible to targets-without getting hit. The goal is the reason for not getting hit is not high defense, or even evasion, but due to the targetr being dead before it gets a chance to attack. Thief does not wear very heavy armour, and unlike the other DPS branches who have range on their side, Thief attacks up close and personal. Although Thieves normally have high Evasion, they still have to get the job done as quickly as possible. Thief's skills are very powerful and damaging-, and can do fine either soloing, or in a party. Unlike the other DPS branches however, Thief has a very limited amount of battlefield infuencing skills, such as slowing or immobilizing a target, or multiple targets. However, the posses powerful survival skills, letting them turn invisible, in or out of combat, and buffs to move faster and increase evasion. Thief focuses on dual wielding with 1H weapons, the dagger as their staple weapon. Thief Skills Thief Class Skills Thief's skills are rather simple: they are meant to deal damage, and to let Thief survive. All of Thief's damaging attacks are melee, usually applying a powerful affect to the target as well as dealing damage. Thief also can use many survival skills, increasing their Evasion, their Move SPD, and even turning themselves invisible. Thief also has a "sneak attack" move, that can stun the target as well as doing high damage, when invisible. Certificates Passive Abilities Talent Tree 'Knowledge Tree' 'Class Expertise' Types of Gameplay Solo:Offensive Party:Offensive Gear and Stats Many of Thief's abilities require you to be using a Dagger. Thief naturally has higher damage output with the dagger as well, making dagger a must have for any thief. Thieves generally dual-wield as well-plus why not? You gain extra damage you wouldn't have otherwise. Dual wielding a sword or other one handed weapon in your main hand, and a dagger in your off hand is very useful, and more damaging than dual wielding two swords because of your dagger damage boost, as well as letting you access all your class specific Thief skills. Main Stats:Strength, Agility, Luck Offensive: '''P-ATK(str), Attack Speed(agi),P-Crit Rate(luck), P-Crit Damage(str) '''Defensive: Evasion (agi), Accuracy (Luck) EE classes Thief.jpg Thief stats.jpg Thiefready.jpg Thiefskill.jpg Thiefwaiting.jpg Thumb 0023 Thief3.jpg thiefhead.png undefined Trivia *Thief's Hiding abilities, Sneak and Hidden Force, can both be seen through by some monsters (although they have to be near you). However, this is usually only noticeable when usingSneak, as Hidden Force's duration is so short, monsters don't have enough time to get close to you before you use an attack and cancel out of Hidden Force. Thumb_0023_Thief3.jpg|The Thief thiefwaiting.jpg|Ready for action thiefskill.jpg|Thief in action thiefready.jpg|fighting stance Category:Classes Category:Melee DPS